Not The Same
by Lizzie-Sama
Summary: She adopted him after the battle, she loved him like a son. But he loved her more than a mother, his inner demon wanted her. What will happen to poor Kagome when Shippou decides to express his love for her?
1. Poor Mama

_**Akako: Alright! This is about Shippou and Kagome! If you do not like it, then do not read!**_

_**A/N: Shippou has grown, something to do with a growth spurt. xD **_

**_Sum: She adopted him after the battle, she loved him like a son. But he loved her more than a mother, his inner demon wanted her. What will happen to poor Kagome when Shippou decides to express his love for her?_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did everything would be changed. C:**_

_**Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence, blood, gore)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Older Shippou**_

_**Title: Not the Same**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Poor Mother<strong>_

Shippou sat by his adopted mother, finally he was able to fight with her, by her side. He never though of loving her before but after all she has done for him it was hard not to. The once tiny kitsune looked at her, his emerald eyes shined slightly seeing her laugh; it was like bells to him. A slight shift in the air had him jumping to his feet, Inubaka following his suit. _That wolf_ was coming back for her, when would he get it through his thick head, she didn't like him.

He stood in front of her in a protective stance, his long bushy tail swayed side to side waiting for the wolf. His appearance had changed over the span of two years, he now stood the height of Inuyasha maybe a few inches taller, his once short hair reached his shoulder blades, his face no longer round with childhood, he was slender but still strong. He was taller than Kagome now; she only reached his shoulders now Shippou was happy about that- He heard a shift of clothing, Kagome was standing by him, her miko garbs made her look small.

"Shippou-kun, no need to get so upset he is just here to do something else." She laid her hand on his upper arm, "and Inuyasha please s.i.t down."

"No! He needs to leave you alone!" He snapped, "yer mine."

Kagome softly gasped causing Shippou to look down at her, only to see a light blush on her face. He felt his heart slightly shatter at that; she still loved Inubaka...

"Mama... Kouga needs to stop chasing after you..." He softly said as he nuzzled her cheek, th only time he could touch her and or her to believe it was because she adopted him. "Let us protect you."

"Shippou-kun... Kouga isn't going to sto-"

She was interrupted by the wolf rushing to her, "yo Kagome!"

"Oh Kouga-san! What brings you here?"

His cheeks tinted a slight pink, "since Naraku is gone... I thought you might want my shards."

"Your shards...? Yes, please the jewel will be complete then." She smiled up at him, "is there anything else?"

"Well... I promised to mate ou after that-" Shippou growled at that "-and maybe you-you'll agree..."

"Kouga-san... Thank you for the offer but... Bu I'm not ready to settle down. I still ned to protect the Jewel." She looked down as her hand covered the jewel, "now may I please have your shards?"

"Of course..."

Shippou looked at the wolf, more like glared as he took the shards out handing them to his mother. She softly smiled; a sad smile as she took a step back away from everyone. He could smell her tears, looking at her he was tempted to follow her.

"Shikon No Tama..." She looked at each person, "I wish to bring back everyone who has fallen at he hands of Naraku..."

"Kagome-imouto!" Sango yelled rushing forward to grab her adopted sister.

Shippou's eyes widened as his mother; his Kagome; was engulfed in a pink light. He saw her soul; the half Kikyou had return to her, then the pink light expanded over everyone and thing. She cried out as she fell to the ground, then screamed a painful scream.

"Mama!" He cried out rushing to her; tears in his eyes.

The second he reached her the light faded replaced by a barrier, another figure inside with her. He instantly recognized the woman; Midoriko.

"Daughter rise,'' the woman softly said.

Slowly Kagome stood swaying ever so slightly, "Midoriko-sama..."

"Daughter, your wish was selfless. You brought back people who were lost to that vile hanyou. Because of that... you have the choice of staying hee or returning to your time. What do you choose?"

Shippou hit the barrier then hissed at the burns on his hands, "Mama please don't go!"

Both miko's looked at him, a sad smile on his mother's face. "Midoriko-sama please allow me one more visit to my family. I decide to stay... here..."

"Very well, you also will remain to live as long as the jewel does or the life span of a youkai."

"Youkai, please..."

Shippou's hear leaped thinking of her becoming a youkai, hoping she would be a kitsune. _'Mama...'_

"Daughter ths will be painful." Midoriko said then glanced at Shippou; a knowing smile on her beautiful face.

Kagome cried out out as her body began to change; two ebony slim ears appeared on her head, a long slender tail ripped through her hakamas, claws, fangs. She was a miko youkai now, Shippou growled sensing she was a kitsune.

"Daughter you are a kitsune-" a 'dammit' came from Inuyasha "-please continue to be pure, I must leave."

Kagome nodded then broke down as the ancient miko left, sobs shook her body, her face buried into her dainty hands. Shippou quickly rushed forward taking her into his arms, pulling her onto his lap. Inubaka yelled out a few words, more like curses while Sango and Miroku went to the girl in his arms.

"Imouto," both the taijiya and houshi said softly.

"My family... I will never be able to see them again..." A sob shook her body again, "Mama, Souta, Gramps..."

Shippou frowned at that, _'poor Mama...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright I am done! :D Chapter one, and all. -w- Now for giggles, here are some quotes<strong>_

**Shippo: Naraku is a guy. How can he give birth to a woman?**

**"Is it my imagination, or is there some kind of jealousy thing going on here?"-Inuyasha**

**(gives Inuyasha a really bad look)"It's your imagination."-Sango**

**(Inuyasha tries to hide behind Kagome) "Whatever you say."-Kagome**

**"Shut up!"-Inuyasha**

**"Please forgive us Inuyasha!"-Sango**

**"Never!"-Inuyasha**

**"We were only worried about you!"-Shippo**

**"I don't care, butt out of my life...Stupid!"-Inuyasha**

**"Aaaaaaahhh!"-everyone**

**"Come'on Inuyasha!"-Sango**

**"Get back here!"-Inuyasha**

**"You must forgive him, Kagome, he's just as happy that you came back."-Kaede**

**"Come back here!"-Inuyasha**

**Hehe... Alright. I though people might want some giggles. :3**

**Please enjoy! Read and Review! Reviews fuel me with love to write! x3**

_**○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


	2. I Love You!

_**Akako: Thank you OokamiSelenity. And thank you to all those people who story alerted! Please enjoy another chapter of **Not the Same_

_**A/N: Shippou has grown something to do with a growth spurt. **_

_**Sum: She adopted him after the battle; she loved him like a son. But he loved her more than a mother, his inner demon wanted her. What will happen to poor Kagome when Shippou decides to express his love for her?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did everything would be changed. C:**_

_**Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence, blood, gore)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Older Shippou**_

_**Title: Not the Same**_

_**Chapter 2: I Love You!** _

* * *

><p>Kagome sat by the river in front of the old miko's hut, her heart was broken. She didn't know her family had been killed… Tears formed once again as she pulled her knees to her chest, the slight sound of clothing rustle made her freeze. Then relaxed seeing it was her son, he sat behind her hugging her close to his body.<p>

"Mama…"

"Yes?" She leaned her head back.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Okay," she smiled through her tears.

"I… I lo-love you…!" He stuttered out, his cheeks a bright red.

"Oh?" She turned to him, "I love you too."

His eyes softened then he leaned forward nuzzling her neck, "really?"

"Yes, you are my son. I will always love you because of that."

"W-What?"

"Shippou-kun, do you love me more than a mother?" Her blue eyes widened, "please tell me…"

"Yes…" He looked away, "you've been with me all the time. You protect me, care fro me…"

"Shippou-kun… I love-"

She was cut off by lips, a soft gasp came; her eyes widened at the action. Her _son_ was kissing _her_… Inuyasha's gruff voice came; he was pissed.

"What the hell? Get off of my Kagome!"

Both kitsune's looked up at the inu-hanyou, "Inuyasha go away." Shippou growled holding the miko youkai closer.

"She's you _mother_! You sick bastard!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome away, "leave her _alone_."

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome whimpered, "you're hurting me!"

"Inubaka let her go!" Shippou snarled as red tinted his eyes.

"Kagome shut up, you're suppose to be my mate!" Inuyasha yelled shaking her slightly.

"No she isn't! I love her!" The young youkai yelled, "you hurt her by going to Kikyou all the time! You are nothing but a asshole!"

Kagome froze as did Inuyasha; he was right… Inuyasha did leave her for Kikyou every night… Whimpering her ears laid flat on her head, her tail in between her legs in sadness.

"Inuyasha… Sit boy!"

The inu-hanyou fell to the ground forming a crater, Kagome stomped on his back as she went to Shippou who fidgeted. Smiling she laid both of her hands on his cheeks, pulling him towards her, their noses touched then rubbed hers against his. A kitsune way of showing love, she knew that all too well; he did it all the time. Shippou purred pulling her closer nuzzling her cheek, jaw, neck, collar bone, and finally the top of her chest only to be pinched. Kagome would not tolerate that.

He let a soft whimper go nuzzling her cheek, a few licks to her jaw. "Mama… I love you."

"I love you too as my son," she nuzzled his chest, "maybe later more than a son."

"Really?"

She nodded then was picked up in strong arms, Shippou truly did love her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, how is it? Cute huh? :3 Now time for giggles! x3<strong>_

_**Hey, Shippo. Your village called. They're asking for their idiot! -Inuyasha**_

_**Sango: I know the monk would try to spy on us, but do you think Inuyasha would? **_

_**Kagome: No way, he's such a cold fish. Sango: Do you want him to look?**_

_**Kagome: You stinking toad. J**_

_**aken: You stinking human. **_

_**Kagome: Oh yeah? Well, this human's gonna kick your… **_

_**Jaken: We'll see about that.**_

_**Miroku (upon freeing the Water Goddess): You're so beautiful, yet so tiny! It would be a first for me, but I'm certainly willing to give it a try— **_

_**Sango: TRY WHAT? **_

_**Miroku: Heheh, Nothing, nothing…(praying) Resist all temptation…**_

**Now, how was that? xD I lol'd so many times! Now read and review!**

_**○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


	3. Lets Play!

_**Akako: OokamiSelenity I shall try to write more! But I am writing it on paper; in a small note book; so that I do not lose it. Even though that! I shall try to write more. :3**_

**_A/N: Shippou has grown something to do with a growth spurt._**

**_Sum: She adopted him after the battle; she loved him like a son. But he loved her more than a mother, his inner demon wanted her. What will happen to poor Kagome when Shippou decides to express his love for her?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did everything would be changed. C:_**

**_Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence, blood, gore)_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Older Shippou_**

**_Title: Not the Same_**

**_Chapter 3: Lets play!_ **

* * *

><p>Shippou watched Kagome as she gathered herbs, he had masked his scent and aura. He didn't want her to notice him, he wanted to watch her, study her, admire her… She looked up in his direction tilting her head, her kitsune ears twitched, in such a cute fashion. Oh his miko youkai was so cute! Her lips pouted as she continued to work, occasionally greeting people who called her name out.<p>

A frown grazed his lips seeing Inubaka watching her as well; he would not get his Kagome. Jumping down he ran towards her like he normally did when he was younger, throwing himself into her. A yelp came from the girl as their limbs tangled together.

"Mama! I wanna help!" He grinned nipping at her neck, "then lets play!"

"Shippou-kun don't do that!" She cried out trying to get free.

"Mama, did you forget that I'm gonna chase after you?"

"No, I did not forget."

"You seem tense," he purred nipping at her jaw, "why is that?"

"You're my son, it is just so weird. You know?" She softly said blocking his attempts to nip at her flesh.

"Even sisters and brothers mate, Mama."

"Oh, the horror of that name and your love!" She covered her face with her hands, "if you wish to chase after me, please do not call me that."

"But you still are my Ma-"

"Shippou-kun, please don't call me 'Mama' it is very awkward." She sighed, "now what do you need?"

Looking at her he watched her ears twitch, "I wanna play."

"Help me gather the herbs, then we can. What is it you want to play?"

"I wanna play in the meadow!" He grinned nuzzling her neck, "anything."

Sighing she grabbed his head, her ears flat against her head, "Shippou-kun stop doing that, I know it is a sign of affection, but I am working."

He let a whine go then slowly grabbed her ears rubbing the new appendages, "I love nuzzling you."

A purr like sound came from her, "nuzzle me later."

Smirking a fox smile he nodded saying, "okay."

Oh he would nuzzle her, everywhere. She would be his mate one day; and he would get to explore her wonderful body. A shiver went down his spine as she grabbed his hands setting them in his lap then leaned to grab the herbs. Watching her movement he shivered again, he could almost see her rear through the hakamas; oh he would think of ways to make use of that. She glanced back at him a blush staining her cheeks; he tilted his head to the side as she quickly looked away. What was she thinking?

"Ma-Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" He asked her, "are you sick?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Her voice was soft, "I think someone said something."

"Was it in your head?"

She shook her head, "no. It was over in the forest."

He went silent listening, it was Inubaka; growling he quickly grabbed her pulling the miko youkai against him. She let a squeak go; her ears flat against her head again; Inubaka was watching her.

"Shippou-kun! Was that really called for?" She cried out.

"Mama-" she growled "-time to play."

Softly sighing she leaned against him, "Shippou-kun lets go play."

"Really?" He perked up, "lets play tag!"

"Okay."

Jumping up Shippou pulled Kagome up with him, her ebony locks lifted then fell into her face. He laughed at the pouting glare she gave him as she pushed her head back. Her tail gave a few quick flicks in a mild anger; it was cute! Pulling her into the forest he smirked, he wanted to see her play with him; and not just s3xually but in a kitsune way; sneaky and devious. He sneaked a pick at her, she was following him with a small smile.

"I'll be 'it'," she said.

"No!" He whined; he wanted to catch this vixen, "I'll be it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He _really_ wanted to catch her.

"Okay then lets start!"

He watched as she darted off into the trees; she was learning fast. A smirk grazed his face; he would enjoy teaching her more…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huh, huh? What'cha think about it? :3 Now giggle times!<strong>_

_**Kagome: I'm telling you, I'm not her. **_

_**Inuyasha: And I'm saying you have to be. 'Cuz there's no other way you could smell so… **__**[sniffs in her direction] Inuyasha: You're not her. **_

_**Kagome: I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. **_

_**Inuyasha: You're right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter.**_

_**Miroku: Sango… I want you to hear my feelings. You don't need to say anything, just please, hear me out. **_

_**Sango: Hm? **_

_**Miroku: You're not like the others, Sango. You're a very special woman to me. **_

_**Sango: [looks up at him, surprised] Huh? **_

_**[cuts to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo eavesdropping from behind a tree] **_

_**Inuyasha: "Special," he says. What a jerk! He's flirting with Sango like he does with every other woman he sees. **_

_**Kagome: Shh! **_

_**Inuyasha: [surprised] Huh?**_

_**Koga: [after Kagome saves Shippou] Hm. She risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal. **__**[Kouga jumps from the cliff and in front of Kagome] Koga: I'm gonna make you my woman. **_

_**Kagome: [Blushes furiously] Huh? **_

_**Bandits: Hey, Kouga, I thought you were gonna eat her when you were finished with her, not marry her. **_

_**Koga: Don't you get it? With her abilities we can gather every one of the jewel shards! **_

_**Bandits: We'll be the most powerful wolf demon tribe ever! **_

_**Koga: That's the idea, yeah. [Turns to Kagome and wraps and arm around her] Koga: You're name's Kagome,right? Wolves mate for life so you're mine now. Got that? **_

_**Kagome: I don't belong to ANYONE! Get your hands off me! [She slaps him] **_

_**Bandits: That chick just slapped Kouga! (fav part!) **_

_**Now that you all have giggled, or what not. Please read and review! :3**_

_**○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


	4. Way of the Kitsune

_**A/N: Shippou has grown something to do with a growth spurt.**_

_**Sum: She adopted him after the battle; she loved him like a son. But he loved her more than a mother, his inner demon wanted her. What will happen to poor Kagome when Shippou decides to express his love for her?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did everything would be changed. C:**_

_**Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence, blood, gore)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Older Shippou**_

_**Title: Not the Same**_

_**Chapter 4: Way of a kitsune**_

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped tree to tree like Inuyasha had showed her last night; she was getting the hang of it. Smiling she turned to confuse him, she knew he would follow her scent; well she would not allow him to. She crouched down as Shippou came into her sight, his head was tilted up sniffing the air; she almost giggled when he growled. His head snapped her ways a smirk spreading across his face, quickly he jumped up reaching for her. Kagome frowned leaping back losing her concentration she fell against the ground face first, her rear end up in the air.<p>

Cursing she pushed herself up; now she knew how Inuyasha felt. Slowly she glanced back at Shippou, her cheeks burning from the blush seeing him look over her form. He licked his lips stalking towards her, trying to get up she found it hard to do since Shippou pounced on her pinning her hands above her head. Her eyes widened looking up at him.

"S-Shippou-kun…" Her voice was small, "what are you do-doing…?"

"Showing you the way of kitsunes."

"I don't need to know!" She gasped as her haori opened slightly, "Shippou!"

His warm tongue slid over her neck moving to her chest, gasping she wiggled to get free; there was no way this was Shippou. Softly whimpering she clenched her eyes shut as his clawed fingers caressed her right breast. This wasn't Shippou; it must be another demon who took the form of her beloved son.

"Oi! Off of her!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Shippou off of Kagome, "what were you doing?"

Kagome sat up, her ears flat against her head again as she looked at Shippou. "Inuyasha please let him go…"

"What?" Silver locks whipped behind him as he looked at the miko youkai.

"I'll punish him for what he did," she said looking away, "he took it too far."

"Mama no!" Shippou growled elbowing Inuyasha," you didn't say 'stop'! So I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes, you did. Shippou you forced your-"

"Kitsune's seduce!" The Kitsune youkai growled, "I was showing you the way of Kitsune!"

Shaking her head, she looked at him; she had to do something about him but she couldn't. Slowly looking at Inuyasha she saw him smirking at Shippou, tilting her head she let a soft whine go in the inu language.

_'Did you plan this?'_

Inuyasha barked in reply, _'No! I care for you too much to allow him to be the first.'_

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Shippou tell me this. Would you have raped me?"

He looked horrified by that, "no!"

Nodding she held up her index finger motioning for him to come to her, which he didn't waste any time. "This is for not telling me," she rose her hand clenching her eyes shut as she felt her hand hit Shippou's cheek. "Sorry…"

Kagome flinched as Shippou grabbed her face between his hands. "Fine… I'm going to kiss you."

Slowly nodding she allowed him to press his lips against her, it was a brief kiss; more like a friendship kiss. This was fine with her, but at the same time it wasn't. It wasn't like the one between Inuyasha and her, that kiss was to bring him back from the darkness. A shiver went down her spine as clawed fingers caressed the back of her neck, allowing the kiss to slightly deepen. Lifting her hands she gently laid them on his cheeks using her thumb to rub the warm spot from where she hit him.

Now she knew the way of the kitsune, sneaky and loving…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akako: Okay, I know this is short. But it was worth the wait right? … No it wasn't! D: I shall write a long chapter to make it up! Please forgive me. Now for the giggles.<strong>_

_Yura: Of course, her hair isn't nearly as pretty as yours, but, waste not, want not._

_ Kagome: [With a bow and arrow ready to fire] Not as pretty as his, huh? What would you know about it? You live in a time where they don't even have SHAMPOO. _

_[Accidentally releases the arrow, her aim off, and Inuyasha has to duck to keep from getting hit] _

_Inuyasha: Will you WATCH where you're aiming that thing?_

_[Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting under a tree. Inuyasha refuses to even look at Kagome while she is talking to him and she gets angry and grabs his hair to yank him around to face her] _

_Kagome: Hold it! _

_Inuyasha: Watch the hair! _

_Kagome: Mind explaining why you haven't been able to look me straight in the eye since yesterday. _

_Inuyasha: [Inuyasha looks at her, then away, refusing to meet her eyes] Your obviously imagining things. _

_Kagome: I get it! This is all about me looking like Kikyo! That's it, isn't it! [Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand and removes it from his hair, then continues to hold it in his] Kagome: Inuyasha? _

_I__nuyasha: It's not...! _

_[sighs] _

_Inuyasha: It's not like that. [He stares at Kagome sadly and moves closer to her] _

_Kagome: [Thinking as he moves closer] What's he doing? _

_[Freaks out and shoves Inuyasha away from her and he falls down the hill] _

_Kagome: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! _

_Inuyasha: [Screaming as he falls down the hill] AHHH! _

_Kagome: [Thinking] Okay, now I'm officially freaked! What's going on? He almost kissed me! _

_Inuyasha: [Jumps back up on top of the hill next to her. Now he's not sad, he's pissed off] Can we lose some of the violence? _

_Kagome: Sure, as soon as you stop being so weird! _

_Inuyasha: Your the one being a lunatic!_

_**Now that some giggles has occurred, please read and review! :D**_

_**○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


	5. Inubaka's Mistake

_**Akako: Sorry that this is so late! **_

_**A/N: Shippou has grown something to do with a growth spurt.**_

_**Sum: She adopted him after the battle; she loved him like a son. But he loved her more than a mother, his inner demon wanted her. What will happen to poor Kagome when Shippou decides to express his love for her?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did everything would be changed. C:**_

_**Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence, blood, gore)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Older Shippou**_

_**Title: Not the Same**_

_**Chapter 5: Inubaka's Mistake**_

* * *

><p>Shippou quickly hid in the trees, keeping watch of Kagome as she bathed. He didn't look at her; he just wanted to make sure no youkai harmed her or Inubaka showed up. Hearing her low moan he stiffened, barely looking at her to see her head resting on a rock, her ears twitching listening to the sounds. She must have been enjoying the warm water, looking forward he narrowed his eyes seeing the houshi, about to jump to him until Sango came into view; dragging the houshi along with her. They were at it again, sighing softly he looked over towards the village.<p>

He knew Inuyasha was there waiting for his Kagome, ugh Inubaka didn't know when to stop chasing Kagome when he didn't have a chance. Another moan came from the very girl who has plagued his mind, glancing his cheeks flushed. She held her arms over her head stretching and in the action her perky breast was exposed for him to see, of course when he was little he saw her breast before, but _now_. He didn't know what to do, his inner youkai wanted out now due to the vixen in the hot spring.

**'Kit the hanyou is near.'** His youkai growled. _'He should be i-'_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, "look away!"

Shippou's head snapped in his Kagome's way only to see her pinned against a rock. Growling he quickly jumped down then charged towards Inubaka.

"Shippou stay there!" The miko youkai cried out as she looked at him; fear in her eyes. "He's in his youkai stage!"

Shippou growled as he stopped crouching down carefully he watched for an opening. Hearing her cry out he growled louder, no one hurt his Kagome! His emerald eyes narrowed as Inubaka roughly grabbed his vixen's breast, snarling he took a step forward; he was going to pay for this.

"Inuya-" she cried out as Inubaka's claws sunk into her flesh "-SHA stop!"

"My, my. Poor little miko youkai," Inubaka growled, "why so frightened?"

"Inubaka let her go!" Shippou snarled.

Shippou froze as his vixen growled raising a clawed hand slapping the hanyou, her dainty claws cutting the idiots flesh. He felt relieved she was fighting now; quickly he pushed himself towards the pair in the water. Appearing in a blur he pushed back Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome, his tail swayed slightly.

"Inubaka, what are you thinking?"

"Move, Kit. She is mine." The hanyou snarled, "she loves me not you."

"Liar! How could I love someone like you!" The little miko youkai snarled, "you tried to hurt me! Even Shippou wouldn't do that!"

"Shut up!" He snarled, "the kit can do what I-"

"I'm better than you! At least I don't attempt to rape her!" Shippou growled, "leave _now_."

"I-"

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She yelled, "sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! Sit, sit, sit!"

Softly panting she tugged on Shippou's tail causing him to quickly turn to her. The scent of her tears filled the area; frowning he knelt down by her, ignoring the look of her naked body he pulled her close. Her fingers slid into his haori, knitting them into the fabric; soft sniffle came from her.

"Its okay now. He can't do anything now." He frowned a bit more feeling her flinch, "I promise to protect you."

"What if he sneaks by you?" She whispered, "will he try to do that again?"

Grabbing her head he lifted it up then licked her tears away. "He won't."

A soft giggle came from her when he nuzzled her cheek. "Thank you."

Shippou grinned; maybe Inubaka's mistake might have helped him get closer to his Vixen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, did you like it? :3 Oh and if something like na*ked is there. Its 'cause I use Miss Literati to edit the mispellings and it has a censor thing going on. -_- But anyways. Please tell me if you enjoyed it! <em>**

**_○CuteAkakoYamanaka○_**


	6. Sweet Love of Mine

_**A/N: Shippou has grown something to do with a growth spurt.**_

_**Sum: She adopted him after the battle; she loved him like a son. But he loved her more than a mother, his inner demon wanted her. What will happen to poor Kagome when Shippou decides to express his love for her?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did everything would be changed. C:**_

_**Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence, blood, gore)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Older Shippou**_

_**Title: Not the Same**_

_**Chapter 6: Sweet Love of Mine **_

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**Dream)**

Kagome smiled a small smile; embarrassed as she laid bare leaving her body exposed to an unknown male; the man who said he loved her. Nervous she jumped when his warm hands caressed her hips slowly moving up to her soft mounds; which were rather large for her body size but his hands fit perfectly over them. His finger tips brushed over her pert nip*ples causing them to harden, she felt his warm breath caress her neck as his tongue slid over the point of where her neck and shoulder met. Gasping she tilted her head to the side baring her neck to him; her ears flat were against her head. His warm hand slid down her stomach trailing to the most private part, feeling her lower region tingle she growled.

His fingers pressed against her lips; spreading them with his index finger and ring finger as his middle finger rubbed the throbbing feeling; her clit. A choking sound ripped from her throat at the feeling, sliding her fingers into his hair; slightly red hair; she pulled him up to her mouth, a searing kiss sent another wave of pleasure. Groaning into the kiss she bucked her hips only to have the male nibble on her lip, a soft whimper came as he removed his hand from her lower part. He pulled away from her licking her lips then neck as he grabbed her lower body from the ground. The male pulled away from her neck moving lower; his tongue flicked against her swollen lips receiving a loud gasp from her.

"Oh, Kami…" She groaned out, "who are-" she cried out when his tongue slid between her slit, "-you…?"

Panting softly she slapped her hands against the cold grass, fisting her hand she pulled out some of the defenseless grass. Her head fell to the side as a throated moan ripped from her throat; she wanted to know who this male was. Gasping she arched her hips only to have him hold them down, he lightly bit down on the bundle of nerves sending another wave of pleasure through her. A soft cry passed her lips; she felt her lower region tighten, close to her release.

"Oh, Kami. Oh, Kami." She softly chanted then cried out in a loud way as she came. "W-who… are you…?"

Softly panting she closed her as he replied, "you should know-"

An annoying voice entered the throws of passion. "Wench wake up!"

**(End Of Dream)**

Gasping Kagome sat up looking around; Inuyasha standing over her, Sango and Miroku, and Kirara gathering the camp stuff up, Shippou smirking as he cuddled into her waist. She blinked; Shippou cuddled into her waist… Softly gasping she pinched his nose, pushing him away.

"You let the runt sleep with you but not anyone else?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha… Why are we traveling…?" She asked softly.

"Ah, Kagome-sama! You have awakened," Miroku smiled at her, "we need a special herb. Keade-same has fallen ill."

"Don't you remember imouto?" Sango asked softly, "what did you do Inuyasha?"

"Nothing!"

Blinking she held her head, "I remember Inuyasha trying to-" she froze, "-to help me through the well."

Looking up at the inu-hanyou she saw his ears flat on his head. "No, that's not what happened!" Shippou cried out muffled by Kagome's breast; which she didn't like.

"What happened?" The taijiya and houshi asked.

"He tried to rape my Kagome," he nuzzled her.

"Imouto, why is he so close to you?" Miroku asked, "and why did you call her 'my'?"

"Inuyasha! How dare you try to harm my imouto like that!" Sango yelled raising her huge weapon, "I should kill you!"

"Sango no!" Kagome cried out quickly leaving Shippou on the ground as she ran in front of the inu-hanyou. "He was in his inner youkai stage!"

"Kagome… He would have harmed you," Sango said through clenched teeth.

Shaking her head she looked at Shippou smiling softly. "Shippou-koi would have stopped him."

Miroku's eyebrows shot up to his hair line, "koi? Isn't he your son?"

Shippou threw himself at her, "she isn't my Mama anymore!"

Both humans froze, "are you courting him…?"

"Yes," Shippou purred, "Sweet love of mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Again if there is like a * in between a word or something like that its how I edit it on Miss Literati. And I know it is like short, but it takes a lot of room in my note book I write it in. Hopefully soon like in the next few chapters or so I will make one longer. So bare with me please. Also tell me how you liked it! Read and Review!<strong>

**_○CuteAkakoYamanaka○_**


	7. Believe It

_**A/N: Shippou has grown something to do with a growth spurt.**_

_**Sum: She adopted him after the battle; she loved him like a son. But he loved her more than a mother, his inner demon wanted her. What will happen to poor Kagome when Shippou decides to express his love for her?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did everything would be changed. C:**_

_**Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence, blood, gore)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Older Shippou**_

_**Title: Not the Same**_

_**Chapter 7: Believe It**_

* * *

><p>Shippou glanced at Kagome as they walked together; the dream that they shared was amazing. She didn't know who he was, which he was glad for; he didn't want her to know that it was him. Yet at the same time he wanted her to know.<p>

"Shippou-kun-" he frowned at that "-why are you so silent?"

"I'm thinking!" He grinned looking down at her chest, "you've grown."

"Pervert!" She growled covering her chest ignoring him.

_'That was close'_ He thought _'she could have figured it out'_

"Shippou-kun, why must you be a pervert?" Kagome asked softly, "you just…"

"It is in my nature to be perverted, and you didn't seem to have a problem with me last night." He slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Shippou nervously looked at everyone who had stopped then to Kagome; who looked cute with her ears flat against her head in anger. Letting a nervous laugh go he rubbed the back of his neck closing his eyes.

"What are you-"

"Shippou-" Kagome growled "-what did you mean?"

"Nothing…" He nibbled on his bottom lip looking at her, "are y-"

"Shippou… Was that _you_ in my dream…?" She took a step towards him, "was it?"

He slowly nodded then grunted as Kagome tackled him; causing him to hit the ground. Both kitsunes rolled as they battled for the top; he knew Kagome was going to win soon.

"Kagome! Stop!" He cried out finally pinning her to the ground, "it was a dream!"

"So! It was you in it! _You_ that was doing that to _my_ body!" The miko-youkai cried out, "my own s-"

"I'm not your son anymore!"

He frowned as she went silent; she looked rather delectable lying beneath him; hair tousled; clothing wrinkled; and cheeks flushed. "Shippou, you can't expect me _not_ to get upset about that."

"But it is normal for a kitsune to have a dream like that."

"Shippou, Imouto what exactly happened?" Sango asked.

"She had a-"

"Nothing!" Kagome cried out, "I had a dream I beat the snot out of him!"

"Liar!" Inubaka yelled, "it was sexual! I could smell it!"

Kagome closed her eyes tight and Shippou took that advantage to kiss her. She gasped allowing him entrance to her warm mouth, slowly his tongue slid into the warm cavern; sliding his tongue over her fangs he tentatively touched her tongue with his. He wanted her to enjoy being a kitsune; maybe he was going to have to teach her the ways _again_. His eyebrows shot up as she responded to the kiss; her tongues tip touching his. And thus the _real_ kiss began.

His fingers trailed down from her pinned arms to her neck, caressing it gently he growled at the spiked scent of arou*sal. Shippou would have enjoyed it a bit more if Inubaka's voice didn't interrupt them.

"We ain't here so ya two can make out!"

Shippou pulled away from her giving her lips a quick nip then lick. "Then go on ahead of us. We'll catch up."

"Imouto, please tell me… Do you wish to court Shippou?"

She looked up at him, her cheeks a light pink. "You better believe it."

A grin spread across his face; yeah. He believed it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. This is like a short chapter, but chapter eight is like super long three pages so far; more than the others. Well chapter one had more. But! Anyways! Tell me what you think! And that includes you people who have alerted; I need the fuel to continue. I mean. Like really, I have been working on this for you all, and I only get a few reviews. More makes the author happy! And the happier the author is, the quicker the author updates. :3 Okay. Now please Read and Review!<strong>_

_**○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


	8. Author Note

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry that this isn't a update. But right now I am filling out paperwork for scholarships and such. Though Chapter 8, is almost done; I think. It is longer and better. Cx Anyways, please forgive me for not updating. I promise that I will work on it this week, and hopefully it will be updated soon! **_

_** Sincerely,**_

_**○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


End file.
